


tracer’s tattoo and piercings

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [210]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Drabble, F/F, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Emily is getting her first tattoo.





	tracer’s tattoo and piercings

Emily took a deep breath as she walked through the streets of London. Today it would finally happen. She had saved up money, done all the research over with shop in her area had the best reviews, and also designed the perfect tattoo to fit her own style. Today she would get it tattooed onto her body.

She had chosen a lovely shop just a few blocks from her apartment, and now stood outside it. It was now or never.

So, she went inside, and immediately was greeted by a gorgeous woman with short, messy hair the color of a chestnut. She wore an oversized jacket and was the most beautiful woman Emily had ever seen. Before she could say anything, she opened her mouth.

“Welcome to Tracer’s Tattoo and Piercings. I’m Lena.” the woman said, giving Emily a huge smile. She had a cute cockney accent, and she immediately recognized her as the woman she had spoken to on the phone last week when she made her appointment.

So she just nodded like a dork.

“Yes, I made an appointment for a tattoo last week. My name is Emily.”

Lena’s smile grew.

“Emily, what a pretty name. I do remember you. You wanted something on your calf, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Nice, do you have a design with you already?”

“I do.”

“That’s great. Show it to me and then we can start, unless you don’t want to change your design to my phone number?”

Laugh.

“No thanks, I’d rather stick with my original idea, but I’d love your number as long as it’s not tattooed to my body.”

“Of course love, it’ll be a pleasure. Remind me to write it down for you later. Or, want to go out for a bite when I close for lunch? I fancy you quite a bit. You’re so quite with your freckles.”

Emily’s cheeks bushes bright red.

“I’d love too.”


End file.
